The Demigod Chronicles (Ocs Needed)
by HeyI'mJustAnOwl
Summary: At the current moment, the summary is being withheld, due to the introduction, and so-far build up of the story. The introduction explains how this story will be made, and how I'm (temporarily) accepting original characters (Ocs) from other authors who wish to take part in this story.
1. Introduction

_ This Percy Jackson story is intended to be as accurate as humanely possible, with extreme research put into it for your (the reader) entertainment, and enjoyment. I will only have this chapter up for a short amount of time, before I delete it, and continue on my merry way with the Acknowledgments._

* * *

This story will be put into several demigods' perspectives, and I will feature Ocs (original characters) in my story, for diversity, and to give authors an opportunity to have their beloved character in a story. Before some of you proceed to bombard me with forms, I have rules, and conditions.

My** first rule** is quite simple;_ every person has flaws, so please refrain from acting as if your character is perfect, and has none_. This rule of course means that unlimited abilities are not tolerated, similar to a "perfect" personality. Make your character unique, and be creative. Not every person has to be a child of Athena, or a rare pyrokinetic child of Hephaestus. Hermes children are just as special as Poseidon children in my eyes.

The **second rule** might break some of your hearts._ No "canon" relationship interference_. As I stated earlier, this story is going to be accurate, and have the accurate couples. So your character may not be in a relationship with a character that already has a designated significant other (i.e. Percy and Annabeth, Juniper and Grover). However, there are certain exceptions to this rule. Some characters are never confirmed to having a significant other. Some characters aren't hinted at having one, while others are. These characters are hinted at having significant others, but the relationship is never confirmed post-Blood of Olympus. If you need confirmation, I will provide you with an example.

_Nico Di Angelo is hinted at having an attraction toward Will Solace, but the two are never confirmed to be in an intimate/platonic relationship._

In addition, your character may have a crush, or attraction on/for another canon character, but he or she may not actually date that character.

**My third, and last rule** is quite simple, and should not be too difficult, or challenging. _Children of the Big Three are forbidden, unless of course, you have an exception._ For example, Zeus just "couldn't resist" the blonde with the eighties hairdo, and Poseidon kind of cheated when he conceived Percy Jackson with Sally Jackson. Remember that Big Three children are extremely dangerous, and don't live the life of luxury. The possibilities of the Big Three having more children is likely, since they have messed up before. I will check out any Big Three submissions, but it is rare that I will accept one.

I am ending the Oc exceptions on the 18th of April. Now we shall journey onto the forms. I am usually quite picky, and descriptive when it comes to my forms. I want to know everything, everyone, and everywhere. I would really prefer it if you private messaged me your form, so I can discuss any questions or concerns I might have. It is plausible that I will accept an Oc from the reviews. With extreme caution, I'm going to allow you to make whatever form you want. You can use a template, or you can just make up big paragraphs describing your Oc to me. I'm fine with any option.

That's all I really have to say for now. I wish you all the best of luck.'

**_I am going to extend the due date, so more people can have a chance to submit. _**


	2. I Need Your Help

Hello, it's me again. I mainly came by to acknowledge you guys of my existence, since some of you probably think that I'm dead or something.

Yes, I'm still here, but I'm still not exactly meeting my goals in completion. I don't have enough original characters, plus, I haven't finished the acknowlegments page, due to me forgetting to question some of the Ocs' creators.

You all could help me by giving me about two weeks, since next week and this week involves serious testing at school. I would also GREATLY appreciate it if you guys could submit more Ocs, or find someone who likes submitting Ocs.

Thanks you all so much, and I apopogize for my inconvenience~


End file.
